Frozen Star
by Kay1104
Summary: Sequel to 'North Star'.1 year and 7 months had passed since Naomi became apart of the Stark family.She is still coming to her own in the north.Naomi learns that she will have to adapt quickly to the new changes if she is to survive.Slight AU Robb/OC


******I'M BACK! The wait is finally over. The sequel to 'North Star' is finally here. :) It's a short chapter and takes place before the 1st episode. So just bare with me people. Sorry for any mistakes I don't catch.**

* * *

** HOURS **had gone by and the fire in the room was nearly out. Only two candles remained lit, casting a warm glow through out the room, keeping the shadows at bay. It made the bed chambers seem soothing but it couldn't soothe Naomi.

She laid beneath the blankets, her back turned to Robb, who was sleeping peacefully close beside her. Her dark brown eyes stared into the fireplace, watching the embers glow before dying out completely. Sleep alluded her as it had for the past 7 months. And she knew that because of her, Robb had not been getting the proper sleep that he needed. Not wanting to awake her husband, Naomi glanced over her shoulder at him, before she rose from the bed carefully, and not bothering with a cloak or any footwear, she slipped from their bed chambers.

Naomi had allowed her feet to guide her to the wooden balcony and she enjoyed the feel of the night air splashing into her face. A few stray waves of her light brown hair had escaped from the loose braid she had tied and framed her face, blowing gently in the breeze. She crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. It was cold but she didn't mind. She didn't really notice with all of the thoughts consuming her mind at the moment. The ones that didn't allow her to sleep.

Looking down below and out across the courtyard of Winterfell, she could hardly believe that it had been a year and 7 months since she became Lady Naomi Stark. Since both of her parents had been murdered and she had left the only home she had ever known. Oddly enough, Naomi felt more at home here in the north, than she did in Morpeth. But even after a year, Naomi still felt like an outsider.

Yes, she had grown attached to Winterfell, and fell into a routine here, but she was still distant. She was still coming to her own here in the north. Winter was coming after all and Naomi wasn't so confident that she would survive it. But she never voiced that thought. It would upset Robb among others. He hated how she would think low of herself. He would tell her that no wife of his would have such thoughts and then he would kiss her. Naomi smiled at the thought.

Robb, she had found, would resort to kissing away her bad thoughts. She had come to accept that Robb was not shy about being physical in public, letting people know how in love he was her, that she was his wife. Her mother-in-law, Catelyn Stark, always told her that Ned was exactly the same way when they were first married. That never stopped the red that washed over Naomi's face whenever he did it though.

At the thought of her loving husband, Naomi brought her hands to her stomach, her right one rubbing the flat surface that hid beneath the fabric of her nightgown. 7 months. It had been 7 months since she had lost the baby boy that she had been carrying. Ironically, she had been 7 months along when she miscarried. The pain of the empty womb was still there in her heart especially when she saw Rickon, the youngest Stark child. She wished that it had been her son and not her thoughts that kept her awake during the night.

* * *

Her bare feet moved across the ground as she made her way to the old Ancient Tree that stood tall in the center of Winterfell. She allowed her dark brown eyes to observe the tree in the moonlight and she couldn't believe how beautifully white it was. Naomi didn't understand. Her pregnancy was going so well and she had done everything right. She made sure that she rested when she needed it and that she kept her strength up with eating. Naomi had so wanted to be a mother and Robb had couldn't help but to smile proudly whenever he felt the baby kick.

And then one day a sharp pain came. Then the blood. There was so much blood. And then nothing. Her little baby boy was a still born. He was so perfect with no deformations at all. So no one could understand why the baby had not survived. The only answer that Naomi received was that it was the will of the Old Gods. That they took Naomi and Robb's son back for reasons only known to them.

She had been so angry. Naomi had thrown a rock at the Ancient Tree and yelled. She wanted to know why. She wanted an explanation as to why her child, her sweet little boy, had been taken away from her. Why Robb's chance at being a father had been stolen and why she had been denied motherhood.

Her brothers had come to visit her for a month and she had welcomed it. Ryder had grown so much since she had last seen him and he had missed her dearly. Talon was a comfort to his younger sister and she had cried numerous times into his shoulder. But he comforted her, telling her that she would be a mother someday. He just knew it. That's all that she had been told repeatedly by everyone. Ned and Catelyn kept on telling her that she would have children because Robb and her were still young. There was enough time. And Naomi had no choice but to accept it and to listen to them.

The silence that had surrounded her was broken. Naomi turned her head and found Robb approaching her slowly. When he caught her eye, he sent her a teasing smile.

"It's every husband's worst fear come true," he said. "To wake up alone in bed, his wife missing."

"You were sleeping so peacefully," Naomi replied, her dark brown eyes soft and warm. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Then you should have stayed in bed," Robb said coming to stand beside her. He took in her appearance and sighed with a shake of her head. "You couldn't put on a cloak? You're going to freeze to death."

Naomi shrugged. She didn't really notice how cold she actually was until he had said something about it. She was sitting on a log and he had knelt down beside her so that he was level with her. His blue eyes looked to the ground and caught sight of her bare feet.

"Barefooted as well?" Robb asked. "Naomi."

She didn't look at him but kept her eyes on the small pond in front of them. The way the moonlight danced upon the water had interested her but she could feel her husband's eyes on her face. He was trying to read her carefully. He hated when she went outside without proper clothing and footwear and would scold her for it. It made her smile in a teasing way at how he scolded her so for it. He got his amusement from making her blush from his public displays of affections and she got hers from annoying him.

"Naomi," Robb sighed. "We will have children. I promise you that. But it's been 7 months, my love. Please."

"We're still young after all," she added.

* * *

But Naomi is unsure. She looks away from his blue eyes unable to continue to look at him. It wasn't that she was unsure that they wouldn't have more children really but more of the fact that she and Robb had not made love since the baby. She wasn't sure if he still wanted her or not. Naomi had heard the rumors that once you had a child or that if you miscarried, your husband would never touch you again. She realized that she was probably being naive about this but she couldn't help it.

It was as if Robb knew her thoughts. A moment later he had grabbed Naomi's face, holding it between his hands gently, and brought his lips to her fiercely. Naomi closed her own eyes and allowed him the control. She placed her fingers gently around his wrists as he continued to hold onto her face and kiss her. With this kiss Robb was telling her that he still had passion for her. That he still wanted her and most importantly that he still loved her.

Robb pulled away and smiled at her. He still held her face in his hands. "Now, come to bed."

She returned his smile and allowed him to pull her up and guide her back to their bed chambers. As they entered back through the gate, Naomi caught sight of Jon, sitting on one of the wooden fence beams underneath the wooden balcony. She knew that he would be sitting there waiting. Because if Robb had been unable to convince Naomi back to bed, he would have gone to her, and sat with her.

Naomi offered him a small thankful smile. Jon nodded back and waited for them to pass and enter the castle before he returned to his own bed chambers. Jon had been a great help to her and she would be forever grateful for him.

Naomi smiled at her husband as she slid back in underneath the bed covers. When her feet touched his own, he jerked his leg away from her, and gave her a teasing frown.

"You're freezing!" Robb exclaimed.

"I'm not that cold," she rolled her eyes. She stared directly at him. "I am sorry for the late nights."

"Go to sleep, my love," Robb pulled her into his arms, allowing her lean back against his chest. He was enjoying the closeness that they were sharing.

Naomi sighed, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She allowed her dark brown eyes to fall to a place beside the bed where she imagined the cradle would have gone. They would have made a beautiful son. She then allowed her eyes to close and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit on the short side. Review and tell me what you thought. (:**


End file.
